criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
End Of The Devil
End Of The Devil is the fourteenth episode of Grimsborough Justice Squad. Plot Previously on Episode Thirteen Inside the police station, at midnight...... * Zoe: David, I never mean to hide from you, I just want a normal life, with the one I love, I am scared that I would lost everything, I afraid that you’ll see me as monster....because I know how much you hate criminals.... * Jones: Zoe, you don’t have to apologize, I know I was so judgment in the past, I keep thinking Marconi as a irredeemable mobster, but on his funeral.... I saw him as a father figure to the Rayman siblings... he is still human.... * Zoe: Father thinks he is nothing but a mobster, that’s why he ordered his death, but he is wrong. when I saw Miss Rayman was so desperate to protect Marconi, even when she is being cut and bleeding, I know what a family be like..... I will face justice for my actions, but not before I fix my family’s mess. (picks up her katana from the table) * Jones: Zoe, you mean...... * Zoe: Yes, I am joining the fight. * Jones: You said this sword cut Amazing Girl!? But she is invincible! * Zoe: This katana is called the “Absorber”. My mother gave it to me. It is the family treasure of the Kusama family. She took it with her when she ran away from home. This sword absorbed the blood and soul of it‘s victims, making it harder and sharper. It has already existed and used for many centuries, now, even I don’t know what its limits are... Zoe takes out a white half-face mask and put it on. * Zoe: I am no longer Thana Beelzebub, I am Zoe Kusama, but...they can call me “Katana”. * Jones: Zoe... (places his hands on her shoulders) whatever you do, I’ll support you. It doesn’t matter who you are in the past, it only matters now in the present. Zoe and Jones and hug. After a minute, they let go. * Zoe: I should go find Rozetta and Rayman, they’ll need a hand. * Jones: I’ll bring you there, they are probably in Rayman’s Manison. Zoe and Jones get out of the station and head to the Rayman Manison by the squad car. But as they were driving by a tall tower, a huge sound of crashing is heard. Jones stops the car. * Zoe: What was that? * Jones: It sounds like.... something has fallen. Zoe and Jones get out of the squad car and head to where the sound is heard, and they find a dead body with their face facing the ground. The two are unable to identify the victim, but the body has a familiar hair color, shape, is wearing a very familiar outfit. Zoe comes closer to the body, carefully turns it around to see who the victim is... * Zoe: Judas!? It’s the body of her half-brother, Judas Beelzebub, whose half of his face is smashed from the fall, his organs including his stomach exposed, and a stab wound on the top of his head. Zoe and Jones are shocked. * Jones: I... looks like we got another murder on our hands. We’ll send the body to the lab and inform the team. * Zoe: (stoically) I refused to kill you... but it doesn’t mean I’ll be sad about your death, good riddance, "brother"! Jones and Zoe send the body back to the lab and meets up with the Grimsborough Justice Squad at the police station. * Crowman: Judas Beelzebub is dead... well, it’s not like we didn’t saw it coming. * Dark Feather: He caused Mr Marconi’s death and many other innocent people.... I am not feeling sorry for him. * Red Sparrow: Do you guys thinks his death has any link to the League of Darkness’s plan? * Miracle Lady: Maybe, but.... Kusama, do you really want to join us? * Zoe: Yes, I know most of you won’t forgive me, but with my family’s mess, I have responsibilities to fix it. * Dark Feather: Then... do you have a alias? We all need aliases. * Zoe: Call me "Katana". (brandishes and twirls her sword with her hand before drawing it back) * Miracle Lady: You have been trained by the League of Darkness for many years, I guess we all have a clue about your skills. * Zoe: I can take care of myself. * Grace: The results are here, autopsy finished. * Crowman: Let’s hear what can the body tell us about the killer. The Squad goes into the lab. Martine is also here, wearing her normal attire besides the lab coat and on a wheelchair. * Jones: Martine!? * Martine: Well, being on a wheelchair is not going to stop my work, and knowing who caused me to be like this is dead, of course, I’ll be back. I just need some help from Grace. * Grace: I’ve got your back Martine. * Martine: Back to the autopsy results: Beelzebub died fighting, so there many fresh bruises on his body, but his killer overpowered him and slashed him in the stomach. The killer must be a trained fighter. * Grace: But the slash wound didn’t kill him, (pointing to Judas‘s head) the cause of death was a stab wound to the brain, killing him instantly, then his killer throw his body off the building. * Martine: The height and force of the fall was enough for his bones and face to smash and eventually spill his guts out. * Zoe/Katana: Trained fighter... stabbed in crucial part... I have a clue who killed him. * Miracle Lady: Really? * Red Sparrow: Who did it? * Katana: I know two people who can overpower Judas in a fight, my father and my half-sister. I don’t think father has any reason to kill Judas because he wants Judas to be the successor of his place, but Desdemona.... she is the eldest child but she can’t be the successor because father wants the successor to be male, she always wants to be the leader, she always wants more power, she always hates Judas out of jealousy. * Crowman: Murder for power... a strong motive. Cathy and Diane enter the lab. * Cathy: Sorry to interrupt you guys, but a combat helicopter is spotted shortly after the murder, it’s heading towards the dome! * Katana: It must be father’s helicopter. * Diane: It’s our big chance to take down League of Darkness. I already warned S.A.R.A. head Christine Ramsgate to stay cautious and a group of armed officers are sent to the dome. Jones, you and Gloria need to help securing the dome. * Jones: Roger! Jones adjusts his tie and leaves. * Miracle Lady: S.A.R.A. started working with my company after the Protozane incident, they are trustable and now, they need our help. * Crowman: Then let’s get on moving! * Dark Feather: Didn’t we forget about someone? * Crowman: She is not- * Miracle Lady: You can’t shelter her from every battle, we’ll need her help, and I am sure she is very edger to help. * Crowman: (sighs) Fine, we’re picking her up in Louis’s apartment. Outside Leroux’s apartment..... Crowman pushes the door bell, but no one answers. He then starts knocking the door. * Dark Feather: Maybe they fell asleep? * Red Sparrow: That’s what I think. * Katana: Okay, should we bust in? I don’t think Louis would mind. We have an emergency. * Miracle Lady: Crowman, you know lock-picking right? * Crowman: Of course. Crowman starts picking the lock. * Dark Feather: Wait... are they alone inside? * Red Sparrow: Probably... that means..... * Dark Feather: There is a chance that... * Katana: Wait, who taught two of you to think so dirty!? After Crowman hears their conversation, his face turns black and he kicks the door open before running into the apartment, Miracle Lady facepalms in disappointment. * Miracle Lady: (annoyed) Can’t you two just say something else? * Dark Feather and Red Sparrow: Sorry! After Crowman busts his way into the apartment, he quickly heads right to Leurox’s bedroom and opens the door, waking Louis and Cynthia up, now covered in sheets with their clothes on the floor. * Cynthia: (shocked) Big bro!? Crowman stares at Louis with a very menacing expression. * Louis: (scared and sweating) Let me explain... Louis starts panicking and sweats profusely as Crowman glares at him with his fists and teeth clenched, as if he was going to murder him. * Louis: (nervous) ...I used protection okay? Miracle Lady arrives and pulls Crowman back, calming him down. * Miracle Lady: Get dressed fast, we have an emergency! (closes the door) At the living room... * Miracle Lady: You know, she is an adult, besides..... * Crowman: I know, I know. * Katana: I guess we’ll just wait here, I don’t think Miss Rayman would be happy to see me. * Miracle Lady: We’ll explain things to her. She’ll understand. * Red Sparrow: I didn’t know that Louis has a bunny... Red Sparrow is seen looking at a bunny cage, which has a black and white bunny is sleeping inside. * Red Sparrow: So cute... * Dark Feather: Chelsea, I don’t think it’s a good idea to let it out. * Red Sparrow: I know, but I wonder what is it’s name.... * Louis: (dressing up) Flora. Flora is a girl. Louis and Cynthia both finish dressing up and draw their attention to Katana. * Louis: Hi Zoe... * Cynthia: What is she doing here? * Miracle Lady: Well, long story, but I’ll explain it fast. Miracle Lady explains the current situation to Cynthia in a simple but understandable way. * Cynthia: Okay, this is such hard timing...... * Katana: I know you would never forgive me, and I don’t blame you for that. I am very sorry. * Crowman: Now we are going to the dome and stop the League of Darkness once and for all! (gives Cynthia her mask) * Crowman: And Louis... I know what you are thinking, just stay here and don’t do anything dumb. * Louis: (holding his camera) Come on! This will be the story of the century! * Katana: Louis, if you don’t want to got capture or worse, killed, stay. * Louis: Alright... But Cynthia, stay safe and promise me you’ll be back home. * Cynthia: (wearing her mask) Of course, baby, wait for me to come home. Louis and Cynthia kiss. * Crowman: Done? Then get into the Crowmobile. We’ll battle the League of Darkness and take them down. The Squad exit the apartment and enter the Crowmoblie, heading to the dome. While the Squad is in the car driving, they hear a sound of someone calling for help on the radio, followed by sounds of shooting. * Dark Feather: So the war begins! * Amazing Girl: Big bro, l’ll go first! Amazing Girl opens the car door and flies to the dome at high speeds, the police force and the army are seen fighting against members of League of Darkness, with Mia being one of the police officers involved. An assassin appears and kicks the gun out of her hands and tried to slash her with his sword, but Amazing Girl appears between them on time and grabs the sword blade with her bare hands and headbutts the assassin, knocking him out. * Amazing Girl: You okay? * Mia: (lowered voice) Cyndie! At the meantime, the rest of the Squad has arrived at the dome. * Miracle Lady: Time for some serious business, Squad. (draws her sword) Onward! The Squad starts fighting against the League, fueling the massive battle between the Squad and the League. Miracle Lady, Zoe/Katana, and Crowman take down several members of the League while the officers and soldiers continue marching through. They then confront another assassin who promptly engages them in hand-to-hand combat. Miracle Lady, confident in her abilities, tries to ties him up with the Whip of Truth, but he brutally slams his fist into her face, making her nose bleed. The assassin then assaults Crowman with a quick series of strikes to his chest, knocking him down and making the ground collapse. However, his foot is sliced by a crowarang Crowman discreetly threw, but the assassin doesn’t seem to mind and leaves. Crowman, now in a ditch, climbs himself out of it and finds a recovering Miracle Lady fighting off many of the League’s members. After knocking out the last of them with a stun gun, Crowman approaches Miracle Lady. * Crowman: Where’s Katana? * Miracle Lady: I don’t know, but we got separated! During the battle, Zoe/Katana dodges the bullets and blades coming at her while running furiously before jumping high into the air. She then sees Desdemona Beelzebub going into a lab and lands before follows her. * Katana: Desdemona! But when she enters the lab, someone grabs her shoulder from the behind, and she turns around holding her katana against the assailant, who turns out to be Jones with his gun drawn. * Jones: (shocked) Zoe! Zoe! It’s me! * Katana: (draws her katana) Oh, David! Sorry, I thought you were one of them. * Jones: It’s okay, I just saw your sister get inside. * Katana: And I was going to follow her. * Jones: Then let’s go find her! Jones and Zoe/Katana get into the lab and start looking for Desdemona. The two arrive at an experiment room, with a cart and an experiment bed. The door suddenly closes as Jones and Katana see a smirking Desdemona leaning in front of an experiment cart. * Desdemona: I have been expecting you... Thana. * Katana: And I think you also expected what I am going to do next, Desdemona. * Katana: You killed Judas, is that true? * Desdemona: (flashes her neck) So you aren’t that stupid as I thought, dear sister. Yes, I killed him, and I got to become the leader thanks to you. * Katana: What do you mean? What does it has anything to do with me? * Desdemona: Because I found out the secret between you and Judas, and father doesn’t approve of him being with someone who can’t reproduce....... * Jones: (pointing his gun at Desdemona) What do you mean? * Desdemona: Ahh..... you didn’t tell him.... didn’t you sister? * Jones: Zoe, what is she talking about? * Katana: I become infertile after my miscarriage when I was 12, so what? I remember that time, you didn’t care at all! * Desdemona: (tilts her head upwards) But since now it can help me get what I deserved; I told father about my discovery, and he asked me and Judas to battle, to see who is more worthy to the leadership... In the flashback, Diomedes is seen talking to Judas and Desdemona, who silently nod their heads. The siblings are later seen on the platform of the tower, preparing to fight. * Desdemona: (stops leaning) And of course, I am the eldest, I am stronger and more skillful, so I won! (sighs) How pitiful of me to see myself kill two peasants without even a fair fight. As Desdemona talks, a flashback of her is seen taking and trading blows with Judas, who prepares to aim for her clavicle after stunning her. However, Desdemona smirks and spins to dodge Judas’ sword before slicing up his stomach, making him bleed out and exposing his organs. Desdemona then beats up Judas before thrusting her sword into his head, killing him. Desdemona pulls out her sword and kicks Judas’ corpse off the building, leaving it to plummet to its doom. * Katana: (draws her katana) But it won’t last long... * Jones: (cocks his gun) Because both you and your father are going to prison! * Desdemona: (brandishes her sword and backs away) Very well... and Thana... let see if you are still as weak and pathetic as I remember! As Desdemona finishes her sentence, she quickly kicks the cart into rolling at Katana, but instead of dodging, Katana stops the cart by stepping on it at the right time and kicks it away. * Katana: Fine, I’ll show you something. David, this is my fight now! She runs up to her sister and attacks her with her katana, which Desdemona blocks with her sword, struggling against her, then knees her at the stomach, but Katana resists the hit and chokes her sister’s neck. Desdemona quickly jumps up and clamps Katana’s head with her thighs, forcing her to let go and knocking her down on the floor along with Desdemona, who drops her sword. * Desdemona: (gets up and picks up her sword) I am really disappointed in you. I don’t understand why you’re still stubborn after all of these months of silence, * Katana: (laying on the floor) Oh yeah? (gets up and twirls her katana) I wasn’t going to the maximum level as you are! * Desdemona: (goes into a battle stance) Then what are you waiting for? Fight me! Desdemona then kicks her half-sister in the chest, stunning her before restrain her by choking her with her arms, ready to slice her stomach open. Willing to break free from being restrain and escape from a fatal attack.Katana elbow Desdemona in the ribs as hard, forcing Desdemona to let go , follow with Katana does a Spin kick at Desdemona, kicking her in the face, resulting in Desdemona bleeding from her mouth corner. But Katana suffers from a heart pain after the powerful kick Desdemona gave her. * Desdemona: (Cleaning blood from her mouth) Not bad, you managed to make me bleed....... * Katana: ( Holding her chest as trying to breathe normally) And I enjoy doing that. * Desdemona: However......still not good enough....... Desdemona runs up to Katana and jump kick her in the face, when Katana falls on the ground, Desdemona squat down on the point of her, and held her sword against her neck. * Desdemona: Tell Judas I say ‘Hi’. As Jones is watching this, his take out his gun and point it against Desdemona. * Jones: (Point his gun at Desdemona) Let her go, NOW! * Desdemona: (Turn her attention to Jones) Let me guess, you have a dead wish, don’t you detective? Are you willing to let Thana see you die right in front of her? Jones open fire at Desdemona, the bullet scratched her creek, leaving a small scar. * Jones: (Angry) I will shoot you, I SWEAR I WOULD IF I HAD TO! * Desdemona: ( scorn) Fine, if you really have a death wish, then let me complete it for you Desdemona stands up and run towards Jones with her sword, Jones open fire at her, but she able blocks all of the bullets with her sword, then she impales Jones in the stomach with her sword. * Katana: (Panic) NO! Desdemona kicks Jones out of her sword, the blood is losing like a mini fountain.Desdemona Held her sword against Jones’s neck with an sadistic smile. * Desdemona: You made my sword dirty, but don’t worry, once I finished you, I will make Thana come to join you.......in hell. As Desdemona is about to kill Jones, a shield is throw at her, but she dodge it on time. It turns out that Miracle Lady is the one who throws the shield, she appears along with Amazing Girl. * Miracle Lady: (The shield fly back to her and she grab it) I don’t think so Desdemona Beelzebub, not on my watch. * Amazing Girl: Detective Jones! Amazing Girl run up to Jones. * Amazing Girl: I am going to stop the bleeding, hold on. * Jones: (Weak breathing ) Yeah......I could take that...... * Katana: (Worry) Don’t talk. Amazing Girl use her laser eyes to cauterize Jones’s wound, followed by a massive scream in pain. * Miracle Lady: Get him out of here, before it’s too late, I would take care of her. * Amazing Girl: Roger! Amazing Girl carry Jones and leave the room, with Katana following her. Now it’s just Desdemona and Miracle Lady facing each other. * Desdemona: (Cleaning her with a towel) You know.....I don’t like when my sword is stained with the blood of dirty humans, but..... (Points her sword at Miracle Lady) I always willing to have Xerdan’s blood on it. * Miracle Lady: As the princess of Xerda, I have an objection. * Desdemona: Fine, as the daughter of Diomedes Beelzebub, daughter of the devil.....I challenge the princess of Xerda. (Ready to fight) * Miracle Lady: Challenge accepted, and I won’t hold back. (Pulls out her sword) Outside the Dome, the situation is under control, there are army vans to take the members of the League away and ambulance to send injured people to the hospital. * League of Darkness member: (Being handcrafted and struggling) We are saving the world from destruction! We are doing good for this world! * Dark Feather: Genocide and letting Aliens rule the world isn’t ‘doing good’. * Red Sparrow: And you will have plenty of time to get it together in special prison. The member got sent into the Van, then Amazing Girl carry Jones with Katana following behind her back. * Amazing Girl: (carrying Jones) Help! Detective Jones is injured! * Mia: Oh No! Quick, get him on the ambulance! Amazing Girl put Jones on the stretcher near the ambulance, the Ambulance staff started saving Jones, and Katana standing near Jones, looking at him in remorse. * Katana: I shouldn’t have brought you into this. * Jones: (Laying on the bed) Zoe.....it’s not your fault.....come..... Katana come closer to Jones, he grab his gun and put it in her hand. * Jones: Take it.....Stop your father...... After he finished his sentence, the staff push him in the ambulance and close the door. After the ambulance is gone. Miracle Lady come to the rest of the squad, with an unconscious Desdemona tied up with the Whip of Truth. * Miracle Lady: She just told me that Diomedes is inside the meteorite lab, done it with the Whip. * Dark Feather: Then let’s go get him! * Crowman: Be careful, he has 132 years of training, he can’t be underestimated. * Katana: I witnessed him assassinated an target on a plane with an army of armed guards, he comes out uninjured. * Crowman: Then we come up with a plan. The Squad starts planning on facing Diomedes. A moments later, in the meteorite lab, Diomedes is standing in front of the meteorite, with some assassins trying to get it out, with the dead body of the scientist they just murdered laying around. * Diomedes: I would prefer to completely wipe out the evil of this world, but maybe Mindslave’s plan can give the same results. * Diomedes: (Whispers) If his plan doesn’t work, I’ll kill him and then every human in this planet. * Diomedes: (To the assassins) Get the meteorite out of here and we are following the plan. * A voice: That’s never gonna happened, father. * Diomedes: I know you would say this, Thana. Diomedes turned around, revealing Katana behind him. * Diomedes: Why would you betray your family, my daughter? * Katana: Because what we are doing is wrong, genocide towards humanity isn’t the answer! * Diomedes: Humanity is broken beyond repairing. They are irredeemably evil. * Katana: That’s not true father, there are good people in this world, this what mother keeps trying to tell you when she was alive. * Diomedes: Your mother Nariko joined me because she want to save the world, but it turns out that she has no courage to do the right thing, she wants to bring honor to the Kusama Family,their ancestor was one of the most powerful samurai family, with the ownership of the ‘Absorber’, yet she decides to stay as a coward. * Katana: My mother wasn’t a coward, she was a wise woman who wasn’t blinded by wrath and hatred! Diomedes rush up to Katana and hold her against a wall, holding his sword around her neck. * Diomedes: Native and clueless like your mother, you think humanity is good when it’s not, maybe your precious David Jones made you lost, Humanity need to be destroyed. Katana knees Diomedes, making him step back, then spin kick him in the stomach, making him fall back, Diomedes does a flip and back to balance. * Diomedes: (Whisper) Not bad...... * Katana: (Pull out her sword, slowly walking towards Diomedes) You are wrong about them, they can be vile and evil, but there is so much more than that. * Diomedes: They doesn’t deserve any protection. * Katana: It’s not about deserve, it’s about what you believe.....and * Miracle Lady: (Come out behind Katana) We... * Dark Feather and Red Sparrow: (Hiding in the corner) Believe... * Amazing Girl: (Come in from the window) In... * Crowman: (Hiding in the ceiling) JUSTICE! The whole squad attack Diomedes at the same time. After a short fight with the squad powers combined, the leader of League of Darkness is finally being taken down. When they are going to take Diomedes in the Van, Crowman decide to ask something. * Crowman: Why did you decide to attack Grimsborough? * Diomedes: I guess you should know why, this city is built with evil and greed, a stolen land, the fate knows it, that’s why Mindslave’s meteorite land on here, to give us a chance to start with this sinful city. * Crowman: What about Tony Marconi? Why did you ordered to kill him? * Diomedes: You know why, that gangster deserves it, it doesn’t matter if a gangster reform, they are still need to be wipe out. * Miracle Lady: You have no rights to decide who live and who die, it’s very clear that Myra Flower has twisted you really hard. * Diomedes: I won’t call that twisted, more like awake. Diomedes is sent on a van just like other members of the League. The incident of the dome is over. * Dark Feather: Well, seems like our job is done, any ideas where to go? * Red Sparrow: I don’t know, maybe a cafe? * Mia: Cyndie, thank you for all of you saving Grimsborough from the League of Darkness, Can’t do it without your help. * Amazing Girl: You are welcome, we are happy to..... Amazing Girl stop her sentence when she heard a sound of motorcycle, it turns out to be Louis driving his motorcycle to the Dome. But his has a feared expression on his face. * Louis: (Scared) Cynthia! We are in serious trouble! * Crowman: What’s the matter? * Louis: The City is under attack by aliens, there is too many of them, the city is in great danger! * Everyone: WHATTTT!!!!!????? Everyone looks up to the sky, a giant space ship fly across the sky, along with thousands of small space ships. The end of episode 14, To be continued in episode 15......